


Eyes on You

by kissuai



Series: All the Ways I Love You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: Dorian came bounding to him, something behind his back and grinning like the cat that caught the canary.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: All the Ways I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094603
Kudos: 26





	Eyes on You

Dorian came bounding to him, something behind his back and grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Hold out your hands and close your eye,” he said, in lieu of a greeting.

Bull raised a brow.

A click of his tongue, “Play along, you big oaf.”

He rolled his shoulders and complied. Something heavy met his hands; a box if the rigid edges meant anything.

“You can look now.”

It was - in fact - a box.

“I was in the neighbourhood of this  _ dreadful _ souvenir shop in Val Royeaux when I saw this in the store-front. It reminded me so much of you and your…” Dorian waved his fingers to find an appropriate word, “... _ interests  _ that I  **had** to get it. I’ll also have you know it was hardly inexpensive and... ”

Bull watched the way Dorian rambled, the box remaining resolutely unopened.

An indignant noise escaped the mage’s mouth. “You haven't taken it out yet?”

Bull winked (kaffas, how does he  _ wink _ with one eye?) before turning his focus to the gift in his hands. Past the packing paper, he pulled out a hefty bit of metal: a statuette made purely of dawnstone. Wings of a beast curled around the frame, tall and wide. The body low, twisted to the left as almost flickering flames spewed from its mouth. It was detailed enough that one could see the indentations of where claws met feet, scales alongside ribbing and wounds opened and bloody, likely from a battle unseen. Pinks shifted under the light and Bull almost forgot his words, "Wow," he breathed, then he managed to pull his gaze towards the mage with a wild grin, "Dorian, this is… fucking awesome!"

Dorian straightened, if he were a bird, perhaps feathers would frame him in his self-satisfaction, "Yes, well. Happy birthday."

Bull blinked, processing what was said, “My birthday is in two months.”

Dorian froze, looking like he was questioning his reality at this fact.

Bull pulled back his smirk, "You think about me that much?"

Dorian stammered before settling into a less than dignified pout, "Is it so terrible that I was thinking of you?"

That hadn't been what Bull expected - so rare was Dorian honest with his affections; he committed to memory the way dawnstone reflected peach-plum hues onto Dorian's skin, the crease of his brows, the shape of his neck, the way his lips ever-so-slightly jutted out. His eyes - so clear that even the moon would be envious - flickered, trying to surmise Bull's reaction. Everything was so…  _ soft _ \- so perfect - Bull couldn't help the way he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

It was Dorian's turn to blink. He swallowed, trying to find his words but Bull cut through the tension with a joke, "You know, since it's my birthday, apparently." 

The moment collapsed and Dorian huffed, trying to recollect his pride. His eyes narrowed, piercing like a very sexy blade, as he closed in toward Bull.

"No," he said, before pulling down a horn to kiss him anyway, "The birthday boy shouldn't be giving out gifts."

**Author's Note:**

> i am /weak/ for bull being dumbass in love with dorian


End file.
